This invention relates generally to automatic computerized embroidery machines, and more particularly to apparatus employed to secure and support backing material fabric in position within the embroidery machine during the embroidery operation.
Apparatus directed to secure and support backing material fabric in position within an embroidery machine for the embroidery operation is known in the art. Typically, embroidering is imparted on a workpiece by automated embroidery machines of the type that have a hoop guide or carriage. In the prior art, a workpiece is mounted on any number of hoops, each hoop in turn being mounted on an automatically controlled hoop guide or carriage. The hoop guide moves the hoop relative to the needle of the embroidery machine as the needle introduces stitching to the workpiece. To ensure an accurate embroidery design, especially during mass production, the hoop must hold the backing fabric and attach securely and precisely to the hoop guide/carriage. One such device, that operates in this way, and is provided for this purpose is illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 5,555,828 issued to Rowley in 1996. The '828 patent is a hoop attachment assembly for mounting an embroidery hoop frame to an automatically controlled hoop guide/carriage of an embroidery machine. Like most hoop based systems, changing the backing fabric for each workpiece is cumbersome and time consuming. In addition, such systems generate substantial quantities of wasted backing material.
Accordingly, a need remains for an apparatus designed to quickly and securely position backing material within a common computerized embroidery machine, wherein the apparatus is adapted to engage the embroidery machine's automatically controlled hoop guide or carriage, for the embroidery operation.